Black Bird
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: When there's love blooming, there's also a price that comes along with a dark past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ya, so I had another idea stirring around my head and I just had to write it out...some of the inspiration might have come from the dream I had the other night. Lol, dreams. They can do weird things. :D**

"Marry me," I said as I presented the woman of my life with the most beautiful ring made out of silver and expensive diamonds that I had chosen for her, down on a single knee, I pleaded for her hand of marriage.

I saw the joy, happiness, and delight written on her face. Tears slipped from her eyes as they slowly streamed down her lightly colored cheek.

She was so beautiful…almost as beautiful as the brilliant full moon out on this lovely evening with dazzling stars twinkling and dancing in the sky.

Her beauty couldn't match the stars. No. She was beyond—her orange, silky and sleek hair was left down today, merely sweeping past her shoulders, they made her look innocent and elegant. Those deep-blue ocean eyes blinked crystal clear tears, and that pair of soft, pink lips that held a captivating smile which tugged my heart. Her flawless face that held my breath and the smooth, baby skin that I wanted to touch with my rough fingers, moreover, the lovely black dress she had donned on.

Everything was perfect…even the scenery was quite breathtaking.

We were standing before a water fountain that spurted out a thin line of crystal clear water from the mouth of the statues.

She couldn't even speak her mind for words were stuck to her throat; instead, she smiled and nodded at me, as a sign of her approval.

Gingerly, I removed the ring from the box, carefully grabbing for her tender hand, I slipped the shiny ring into place, and I couldn't help but grin with ecstasy and accomplishment.

I couldn't describe the emotional rollercoaster that I'm experiencing. But all in all, I felt overwhelmed by joy and happiness because of this woman right here in front of me. She made my life worth living, and I also had a purpose because she was here. I wanted to take care of her and cherish her like a caring husband would. I wanted to hold her when she was down. I wanted her all for myself.

As I rose up from the ground, I pulled her in, throwing my arms around her warm, petite body, embracing the special moment in silence.

She stood close to me, her head resting on my chest, and told me quietly that she could hear my heart pumping strongly.

"I'm just so happy Shiki," she sniffled and I only tightened my grip.

"So am I," I mumbled and rested my head gently on top of her soft orange hair.

As much as I love her, she still seemed so fragile like a porcelain doll that I was afraid of breaking her. There were endless reasons of why I wanted to be with her for eternity. But mainly, we're attracted to each other like magnets, and there's almost nothing that I _can't_ love about her.

I love the melodious laughter that escapes from her mouth, her kindness towards me, her altruism for me…she's always been there for me as I've always been there for her. At least, I try to be.

That's what I thought until the bells at the church rang, echoing and chiming for a prolonged time as I stood beside the priest, waiting for my beloved bride to come.

The people were beginning to fill in the pew at the church. Fits of chatters and laughs erupted from the crowds of people.

My mother and father sat happily at the front, talking with my relatives. They were finally a happy couple after all those years my mom had to suffer; I'm glad father finally came around to actually take his role as a man and a real husband.

They were glad that I can finally begin a new life with someone else. Mother couldn't believe it when I told her about Rima, but she was delighted to know that I had found someone. As for father, he just smacked my shoulder and beamed at me.

My close friends stood along my side being that they were the best man's groom; single file and well-dressed as the ladies across from me stood in a straight line, arranged and neatly groomed.

I waited for the maid of honor to step in to the church of the red carpet, so that the ceremony may finally begin.

I peered around the throng of people, receiving many greets and best wishes as I thanked them politely, but I was poking my head around looking for the maid of honor.

Where's Ruka?

I glanced at my watch and it read that we were running late.

She had better hurry up, or is it Rima who is keeping everyone waiting?

But a wave of relief came upon me as I saw Ruka enter the church with a bouquet of flower in hand, followed by my beautiful bridesmaid veiled behind the veil with her arm locked around her father's.

The piano started playing and I cleared my throat, straightened my bow, and my posture as I waited for them to stroll towards the front where the priest waited patiently and calmly, bible in hand, ready to proceed with the ceremony.

Once they crawled up to the front, Rima unwound her arm around her father and gave a tight squeeze momentarily with his hand then she whirled her attention to me, flashing a brilliant smile.

My heart skipped a beat at the stunning and dazzling beauty she has brought before me. Everything about her was plain perfect. There was no other word to describe her.

Her hair was neatly done with an intricate style, her skin was as smooth as the usual, her cosmetics applied perfectly, the diamond necklace gleamed around pale neck, the beautiful dress embellished with many sparkly beads and a lovely design on the torso, but most importantly her presence and elegant smile lifted my spirits beyond me.

And…she was slightly taller with those heels she wore.

She nervously held onto the bouquet in her hand, hiding her face from me with the veil covering her, and the priest proceeded with the nuptial.

Behind the veil, I saw her suppressing a smile. I bet she was teasing me, but I couldn't help but grin myself.

As we pledged our promises for each other, the seconds grew more intense as the moment we've all been waiting for came.

I heard fits of sobs and sniffles from the crowd, and all eyes were glued to the two of us in the spotlight; Maybe three, including the priest conducting the whole arrangement.

The priest asked in a low voice, "Do you Senri Shiki take Rima Touya as your wife?"

I broke into a grin and threw a glance at her, I said, "I do."

The priest then averted his attention to a smiling Rima and asked the same question, "Do you Rima Touya take Senri Shiki as your husband?"

She did the same and looked into my blue eyes, forming a pleasant smile on her face, she was about to say the two words as I slowly watched her lips break apart to say the words I've been wanting to hear ever since we've been together, but the words never came out of her mouth for it suddenly started closing as her eyes slowly did the same.

She was falling unsteadily towards me, letting go of the bouquet in her hand, she fell into my arms.

I watched the bouquet roll down the steps, and strangely enough, they shriveled up fairly quick, and soon a color change from red roses to black roses.

Everyone in the audience gasped as I looked worriedly at the delicate girl in my arms who apparently seemed to be light and weak. Her eyes snapped shut and arms dangle freely, reaching towards the ground.

"Rima!" I shook her, but she didn't respond.

Could she have fainted from fright? Excitement? Stress? Or what?

My friends gathered around me to check on her, calling and screaming her name, "Rima! Are you okay?"

Within minutes, I felt her blood grow cold and an unpleasant sticky substance soaking through my hand.

I withdrew the hand holding on her back and widen my eyes at the sight.

Blood.

Her entire lower back was coated with a dreaded red color that wasn't there before…quickly, I apologized my guests, relatives, friends, and attendees that the wedding had turned out this way. I told them that she wasn't feeling under the weather today and that she fainted from jitter.

As soon as everyone left, I said to Takuma, "Quick, call an ambulance."

He nodded and drifted to the corner, dialing 911 on his cell phone.

"What happened?" Hanabusa asked, eyes lingering at Rima's petite figure yet still confused about the pale complexion that she wore on her face.

"Look," I showed them my hand covered with blood and turned her gently to show her back smothered with dark, red liquid.

"Oh…" Hanabusa cringed at the sight and stepped away to avoid his temptation.

Ruka knelt beside me, scrutinizing her friend's back, she wondered. "Who could have done such a terrible thing?" I watched her soft eyes study the pouring red leaking from Rima's wound.

Akatsuki grunted, adding his observation as he took a peek at the injury. He noted, "How could Rima's father not notice? By the way, where is he?" He scanned the empty pews in the church.

"He's outside waiting for the ambulance. Anxiously too," Takuma came over after the phone call.

Just watching her still, vulnerable, and unresponsive figure ached my heart. It felt like a thousand needles pricking my heart…I was scared for her. My hands trembled and my blood flowed rapidly through my system. I was afraid for her survival. What if she doesn't make it? Is she still breathing?

I placed a finger under her nose and merely felt a brush of warm air leaving her nostrils.

"They better hurry," I said urgently, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and looked for any signs of ambulance from afar and through the wide entrance of the church. "I don't think she's going to make it at this rate. I mean she's hardly breathing. Her body is like an ice cube."

I just felt so helpless, staring and waiting for my loved one to slip away…that's something I am determined to hinder.

" Well, they should be here in a few minutes," Takuma folded his arm and bent over to check on Rima.

"She's fine. I'm sure she will be," Takuma sounded hopeful as he peered at the front entrance for the sound of sirens alarmed him.

A rush of men came over to the rescue as they took out a gurney and Rima's father ran anxiously over to me.

I picked up Rima's leg with my other arm and carried her; she weighed as light as a feather then I settled her down carefully onto the gurney.

"Please save my daughter," Rima's father pleaded, trying to muffle a cry as a frown etched painfully on his lips.

Rima was the only thing that had left. When Rima was born, her mother had died because of an illness and Rima was left behind as a memory of the close bond between Mr. and . She was what reminded him of his wife.

I watched the men usher and push the gurney into the truck, climb into the truck, and then they veered off to the road, barreling to the closest hospital.

stood idly at the sidewalk as a breeze blew but remained as stoic as a statue as his blue eyes trailed after the truck.

He jerked when I laid a hand on his shoulder, assuring him that everything will be just fine.

"I hope so too," he said softly with worried eyes looking at the last of the blaring ambulance.

"She's a strong girl, , surely, bleeding can't lead to a loss," Takuma said positively.

I left my friends to console as I headed back to the church to pick up the gift I had originally decided to give to Rima at the end of the ceremony.

It was a bracelet with the both of our names engraved on it and custom made by a famous artisan.

I retrieved the blue box from the table at the front and took a glimpse at the sparkly bracelet, decorated with hearts and saw our names printed onto the bracelet with our wedding date on it.

So much for that, I thought and closed the box shut as I began making my way back outside.

"She knew her punishment and impending doom was bound to happen. Had she not done what she did, this would have never happened," a mysterious, feminine voice said.

I turned to see a shadowy figure hang around the darkness of another room.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to make out the person's hidden face but remained befuddled.

"Who are you?" I zeroed in on the silhouette of the person.

"She didn't listen to me, so I didn't have a choice, but to kill her," she said nastily, with every ounce of pure evilness in her tone.

"What?" I asked angrily, running over to the dark room.

She seemed to have backed away, but her voice remained, "As a member of the Black Vixen, women there vowed to never marry and to only break men's heart. More so, to reclaim what is rightful ours, power; Power that has been stolen from us so long ago by the sick men in our town."

"What are you talking about?" I asked incredulously. "Rima would never join such a thing."

"Oh, apparently, she did," she said. "The history goes way back when she was at the age of ten…when this clan invited her warmly and where she felt safe."

Absorbing this information slowly, I suddenly felt useless…I thought I was her happiness. I thought she was happy…

"Why didn't she leave?"

"She tried, but once you join, you're a permanent member."

"And going against your rules, you killed her?"

"Precisely," she purred. "But it wasn't my decision to kill her. I'm merely a follower of the clan."

"Who's the leader?" I demanded. "I want revenge."

"That, I can't tell you. You're on your own pretty boy," she said ghostly.

"Wait!" I shouted, but I felt her presence disappear from the room.

Rima…she's not going to die. That woman couldn't have possibly killed her? She must hold some sort of sympathy, right?

A surge of anger ran through my blood. How dare she or whomever she is laid a finger on Rima…the vulnerable girl.

But how in the world am I supposed to help Rima if she were to survive?

I stood against the doorway, racking my brain in search for an answer, but nothing came to mind.

How can I help her break away from the dreaded Black Vixen?

I buried my head into one of my palm and sighed.

I came to a conclusion that I'm going to help her one way or another.

Who'd every think that behind her pretty and delicate façade, she'd be caged somewhere? Almost like a bird…

**Drop a comment or whatsoever ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alas! Another Chapter. Sorry, for writing Mr.T for Rima's father, but I simply couldn't type out his surname. It wouldn't show up as you guys might have noticed from the previous chapter...so, Mr.T is the father...and I know it sounds weird, but I can't do anything about it. Anyway, thank you guys for reviewing my story! The reviews make me happy :D**

As soon as I reached hospital grounds, I immediately rushed over to the emergency room where I heard they are testing her for her blood and hopefully trying to electric shock her back to life.

When I arrived and stepped across the doorway, the only person I saw there was Mr.T, who was sitting beside an unconscious Rima. The rest of the people are probably running around the hospital, grabbing food or buying gifts.

"Mr.T," I acknowledged and slipped to the other side of the white bed.

The room had a stenching smell and I could only guess that it came from Rima while they were trying to patch up her wound. I also noticed the horrific tools they used on her which lay on a silver tray on a cart.

My heart tugged at the sight. Rima…she'll probably cry if she wakes up since her skin will no longer look or feel the same.

"Hey Shiki," he responded with his voice falling to the level of a sob.

Everything was shown clearly on his face--the red swollen eyes that dripped endless, the nose as red as Rudolph, and the solemn expression not to mention his creased brow.

I didn't know how to comfort him. Surely, the both of us might be losing someone very important in our life.

But she mustn't go yet. I will do what it takes for her survival. Even if someone tells me to have to travel across the ocean, fight the most timid creature in the world, sacrifice my soul or body, whatever it is, I'm devoted to save her.

I only studied her face…the face that had such serenity that could break the world away from all darkness, but she happened to be entangled in one of those situations too. And what's worst, she couldn't leave it.

"How is she?" I asked softly, shifting my gaze to who suddenly looked older with his wrinkly skin, auburn, short hair, a mustache, and eyes that had the color of the sea. He was still dressed in a suit from the wedding.

He couldn't help but form a suppressed pout on his lip; as if he were trying to contain everything, his face flushed and then he cried out loud, "She's going to be just fine. She just needs some resting."

"That's good," I said with relief. Just like what everyone had said earlier, everything will be all right.

Even though she was going to live for now, there's a chance that they'll come back for her unless she can somehow form some sort of treaty with them.

Which reminded me, I've been meaning to ask something that's been bothering me since this bloody incident.

"Mr.T, did you know that she was injured?"

He stopped sniffling as his face stiffened. A buzzing silence lapsed while I waited.

"I knew about it," he finally said after a buzzing silence.

"Then…why did you…?"

"She said she didn't want to leave you," he answered abruptly.

I scrunched an eyebrow at him. "And you just let her proceed with the ceremony?"

"Why yes, you know…young love, it's not ever-lasting," he pointed out, folding his skinny arms together then crossed one leg over the other.

That led me to another question.

"So, you know about the Black Vixen?"

He eyed at me with perplexity for his eyes grew big and it seemed as if he wanted me to fill in.

I didn't know if I should. He'd probably be devastated if he knew, so I hastily closed the subject.

"Nevermind."

"I didn't exactly see the face of the woman who attacked Rima, but I noted the color of silver hair and a scary purple eye," he said.

"And she wasn't bleeding at the time?" I asked.

"Well, not that I know of," he cast a glance in my direction. "It seemed minor at the time, and she even told me that it was merely a scratch when it was really a bullet that penetrated through her skin."

She probably didn't want anyone to worry, I thought.

"What's with the blue faces?" Takuma walked in, smiling cheerfully, holding onto bags of gifts for Rima—flowers, stuff animals, cards, balloons, and chocolate.

Behind him were the rest of the Night Class, but they lingered close to the doorway, and Hanabusa said openly, "Well, the doc did say that she's long gone."

Someone in the background coughed and elbowed him. "Man, why do you always have to ruin the setting?" I think it was Ruka who reprimanded him.

"What?" I asked sentimentally, staring at Rima's still face that had a light smile on her lips. "She's not gone, Mr.T told me…" I trailed off, speechless and stunned.

That's when I heard him break down at full. A loud wail echoed in the room as Mr.T lowered his head and pounded dementedly on the bedside.

"Hanabusa," Ruka hissed and glowered at him.

"Hey, Shiki has the right to know," he argued, raising his hands up beside him.

I darted my gaze from Rima to my group of friends who all had frowns plastered and etched on their faces. Ruka bit her trembling lip and avoiding meeting eyes as she gripped onto the jacket of Akatsuki and muffled her cry in his chest.

Even Takuma, my close friend whom I had known since forever, for once flashed a look of sorrow in his eyes as they began swimming with tears. The sad smile couldn't escape from his lips. It couldn't be helped…

As for Hanabusa, I must admit, but I was startled about his composure. Well, he's almost like his cousin. They were stiff on the outside and stared sadly at the lifeless body in bed, but internally, they were probably crying just like Mr.T and me.

What I didn't understand was why did he lie? I mean either way, the truth would have leaked out.

My eyes averted back to take a last glimpse of Rima. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to touch her angelic face, but I undeniably didn't want to face the truth. That the warm red-blood that once ran through her had turned stone-cold.

That's why I didn't touch her. The truth couldn't be accepted. One day she was as happy as the happiest person on Earth and the next, she's met with the dark side of life.

I bolted out for the door, unable to compose myself. I ran outside of the hospital entrance, flew down the brick steps, and settled myself onto the bench perched with birds that poked their heads around for food.

They warbled softly, cocking and turning their small heads with unblinking black eyes with irises that showed the color of yellow.

They looked hungry and I happened to have a pack of bread crumbs in my pocket for no reason, and not wanting it to go to waste, I ripped open the pack and sprinkled its content on the floor where the birds all ravenously jabbed one another and shoved their beaks to pick up the food.

That's when I noticed a crippled black bird, hopping on one thin leg to make its way to the scattered crumbs.

It struggled for a while as the other crowd of birds were busily and greedily consuming the food and by the time the poor black bird reached the group of birds, they flew away for all the food was gone.

The black bird stood still and eyed at the empty floor then cast his attention to me before hopping off to another area.

I'm just frazzled from top to bottom. No, just traumatized. Every fiber of my body was breaking apart like a dilapidated building being burned down into rubble. My soul, my spirit seemed to have entered a period of darkness without the light Rima has always provided for me.

"She's around, don't worry," a soft voice next to me said, and I saw a young lady whose face resembled Rima's. The elegant hair flowing past her shoulders, those dazzling, large eyes, her skin, her face…the cropped edges of her white dress fluttered in the gentle wind.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was struck dumb. There were so many things I wanted to ask, but before I could ask, she smiled motherly at me and dissipated with the wind.

Was that her mother's spirit? What did she know of Rima? I thought she was already gone. Gone to heaven where she can rest peacefully.

Or maybe a disturbance has caused her awakening. The death of her daughter is most likely to have her distraught and distressed, but that gentle face at first…it didn't show any sign of agitation except Mr.T seemed trouble back in the hospital.

I had to clear my head, so I decided to go for a ride in my car.

I got up from the bench, sped over to my parked car, and then revved the car to life as I ignited it with one wrench on the keyhole.

The drive around the city felt soothing and alleviating to my mind and soul. I especially enjoyed the breeze hitting and blowing towards my face.

After a long drive through the city, I parked my car close by the beach, but stayed along the pavement where they had streetlights illuminating the darkness and wooden benches for people to sit on or stretch.

I lounged on the hard, cold seat, my arms sprawled out on the tip of the bench, and I threw my head back to watch the shimmering stars.

The stars tonight bared nothing. They didn't hold that special sparkle which would normally dazzle my eyes…instead, they held emptiness…

While sitting there, I tried to avoid thinking of pain…I wanted to remember and reflect happy memories, but it was pointless. No matter how hard I tried, reality slammed my face.

Suddenly, my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered it.

At first there wasn't a response, but I heard a lot of background noise. I heard something piercing and painful to my ears then a moaning sound.

"Hello?" I answered again, this time anxiously.

"Shiki," I listened to the sudden despicable voice of my father at the other end of the line. "Come visit your mother, she's suffering…come be her savior. Be a good boy…"

I didn't want to hear the rest of it. I snapped the phone shut and slipped it back to my jacket pocket.

What the hell was that about? I thought my father had devoted his life as a caring husband to my mother. Didn't he promise her that he wouldn't hurt her anymore?

Everything between them was subtle and smooth…they haven't had trouble for months since Rima became my fiancée. Until today happened.

My life has become a mess. I guess I should go visit my mother then. I bet she's almost as devastated as I am.

I walked back to my car, hopped in, then barreled through the streets, reaching home within a few minutes where I creaked open the door to a dark house and found my mother straddle all over the hardwood floor—her chocolate hair tangled into knots, her face ashen, she seemed dull and still.

But sniffles perked my ears. She was crying.

"Mom," I peeled her body away from the ground and carried her to the couch where she curled close to the arm of the couch and dabbed the tears that betrayed her.

"Senri, he has yet left me again," she said sorrowfully, downcast eyes were beginning to coat her vision, and she buried her head into her knees, sobbing away.

I settled down next to her then wrapped an arm around my mother's shaky shoulders, in hopes of comforting her, telling her that I'll always be there for her. I will be there to catch her unlike that heartless man whose eyes resembled greatly like mine, but our hearts were different. Thank god.

"What exactly happened mother?" I eyed at her with concern.

"He said...that his son is the most unfortunate kid in the world. He said that you were a mistake. Someone who doesn't deserve to be here, and I argued with him then things turned brutal."

It's not surprising for my father to say that. I mean the only reason I'm here or I was here in the first place was to become his puppet, but that never happened.

Without a doubt, he was definitely brutal towards my mother for my blood began boiling at the sight of purple bruises veiled by the sleeves of her delicate and velvety light green dress.

"Seems like he has never changed," I growled as I continued rolling up my mother's sleeve to inspect the eye-sore blotches.

"Senri," she looked up to meet my gaze and cupped my face with her tender hands. "Promise me that you'd never treat your future wife like the heartless man I'm betrothed to," she stroked my cheek gently with her forefinger as a crystal-clear drop fell down from the lid of her eye, soaking into her dress.

"And I'm terribly sorry about what happened earlier. I wished none of that ever happened," she frowned wistfully.

My eyes stayed on my mother's elegant and fragile face while I replied softly, "Yeah…but she's going to be just fine." I took one of my mother's hands, pulled her into an embrace and cried softly. "She's going to be just fine."

**A comment would make my day :)**


End file.
